Another Robot Shuffle
by lilpurplebird
Summary: More music drabbles to blow the mind. Next to the fact I was bored and in the mood again.


**THE iPOD SHUFFLE CHALLENGE**

**Pick a subject to write about (fandom, character, pairing, the first thing that pops to mind, etc.)**

**Set your mp3 player to shuffle ALL of your songs, then hit Play.**

**You have from the beginning to the end of ONE song to write, based on whatever the music inspires you to write concerning your subject. **

**Lather, rise, and repeat for the first ten songs, no matter how ludicrous they may be!**

Well, I said I'd do it again, so I did! And I was surprised to get more variety this time (except Michelle Branch was more abundant). That was a relief. Yet, the hardest part here was that I seemed to have lost my muse after number five. I take that back. Number four made me scared. I didn't expect that song to come up, and I immediately blew my mind. I had NO CLUE what to do. So yeah, I brought in religion to the world of WALL-E. But it was expected to happen sooner or later, right?

I'm just so happy to be on break right now. Though I'm more pleased how this turned out (except the drabbles are shorter), I don't think I'll do another iPod challenge for a while longer. Either that, or I need to stop doing this late at night. Lack of sleep makes your mind wander...

___________________________________________________________________________________

**It's You – Michelle Branch**

WALL-E peeked around the rocket's landing gear at the new-comer, eyes twitching in surprise. It was another robot, out of all the ideas he had gotten in his circuits! And what a beautiful robot it is. Sleek white armor, round figure, magnetized fins, black screen, and aqua eyes. There was no doubt he would be lonely again.

It, or she as he quickly found out, would forever stay. That he knew.

**Tuesday Morning – Michelle Branch**

Strange how dates were coincidental. It took many years, but it managed to land on the exact day they met. A Tuesday, one they'd never forget.

EVE warbled excitedly when she spotted the calendar, and she fidgeted in her spot, turning around to look at WALL-E's sleeping figure. He couldn't miss this, but she needed to work. It was still a hard time, cleaning up the planet. He'd understand, just like all the other years. Levitating over, she touched his cube gently, leaning down to plant a spark kiss on top. "Happy anniversary," she whispered before zipping out through the make-shift hole in the roof.

**Lose Control – Evanescence**

How is it even possible for robots to develop these kind of feelings? They were made out of metallic materials, and wired with circuits of electrical current. Their voice boxes gave them cold vocals if programmed to speak. And they all had one directive they were manufactured to do, nothing else. Somehow, one managed to transcend all of this, becoming more of a living being than a piece of mechanics.

She shook her head, trying to rid of the facts from her head. So what if WALL-E was different, developing emotions? It was bound to happen, one (could) see it coming. So why not her? He changed her life, opened the way for her to a better life than she knew. If he could do it, so could she, and any other robot.

Before she knew what hit her, EVE found herself loving the hunk of tin she used to waive as unimportant to her directive.

**Daughter of a King – Unknown**

EVE grew curious about the humans' new discovery. While cleaning out a main street, one ran into a simple building and found inside many paintings and statues of a man, the main one with him nailed to a large wooden T-shaped object—a cross they later found out. They found a book laid out on the pedestal inside and discovered the Bible once more. And from it, they all decided to do what it said, and follow a man named Jesus.

The rediscovery of religion got her thinking. They found out about a man who performed many miracles and taught words of God many millennia ago. Did that mean robots had a God, too? Asking the other robots about it only got her frustrated, but more determined to find out if there was something behind their reasoning why they were truly living.

Did God give life to robots?

**Say My Name – Within Temptation**

"WALL-E?" she asked more persistently, shaking him by the shoulders when he didn't answer immediately. "WALL-_E_!"

The little robot remained silent, the cold stare boring into her. EVE grew sorrowful, not wishing to believe what she was seeing. The lens didn't focus like they used to, eyes not the tear-drop position she first noticed about his appearance, if not the cube shape of his. What was worse was the fact she saw nothing in them. _Nothing._

The static continued hissing from his recorder, something that once held his Hello Dolly! Songs. They replayed from memory, but if deleted, they don't play.

His memory was lost, and thus, he remembered nothing. Not even her own name.

She would never hear "Eva" again.

**Slow Down – Aly & AJ**

You could say he was taking it a bit too fast, but it wasn't really his fault. Being alone for so long could make a person quickly fall in love, and maybe even want to propose on the spot. WALL-E was still new to this whole love emotion, and never knew the facts. The common principle "You marry who you date" didn't truly apply here. They never dated, yet he was willing to go into marriage.

If EVE had her way, she would've told him "Not yet", but it was a busy day on the Axiom, and she never got to say it. She also fell in love by the time they landed on Earth. His actions rubbed off on her, and before anyone knew it, there were two robots walking around hand-in-hand.

Go figure.

**Unknown track – Instrumental to the Digimon Adventure anime**

"Warning. Rogue robots" chimed throughout the hallways and many rooms, but EVE didn't care. She only zoomed through the corridors dodging robots left and right. With WALL-E in critical condition, she couldn't slow down or wait. They had to find the captain and get help immediately. And with the other defects following them, she was sure they'd have no trouble getting there.

Or so she thought.

**Everywhere – Michelle Branch**

GAH! She was getting ready to blow her circuits! Every time, every moment to be exact, the robot was nearby, watching her every move. She could sense him move every single time, the treads on the littered ground, and his shrieks of surprise. It was driving her INSANE.

And because of this, he's burned into memory. She can't let go of the fact he's been everywhere she'd been. What was he, some kind of stalker? That word was quickly disposed of. No, he was only curious of her. He never saw any others of his type, and she was a new version he never could imagine existed. It was the same with her. She never thought a robot of his kind could exist as well.

EVE was sure to go crazy if he didn't.

**Sweet Misery – Michelle Branch**

Compared to EVE, technology wise, WALL-E was only dump material. He could never stand up to her if that time ever came. She'd win for sure. Next to the fact he loved her too much, and he let her do whatever she wanted. Like for example, allowing her to take over his life, basically.

She was all he thought about. He lived, moved, worked, and dreamed because of her. She controlled him with one tiny movement or bleep. Everything about her was life, and he was robbed of it every moment of his existence.

But he didn't care. He loved her too much to think about that.

**Taking Over Me – Evanescence**

What makes love the way it is?

Is it because one doesn't care about him/herself anymore, and instead lets another take them over, basically controlling them?

No, those were drugs. Love isn't a drug, though people abuse it too often.

EVE knew love was something that's sudden, or painstakingly slow. Yet, it could be addicting. She found herself thinking of WALL-E more often than she used to, now that he was around her more. He became an obsession, and she a host.

But she was giving her all just to keep their bond strong. She didn't know what would happen if he was too leave her forever. Would she be terminated because of that?

**It's All I Can Do – The Cars**

Why does it take forever for the other person to see what another sees?

Why can't EVE feel like he can? Did she not take time into thinking about her dull existence, and think about other things to act upon?

WALL-E thought all this and more as he waited behind her while she typed on a keyboard. Obviously she did. She was angry with him for causing the security bots to chase after them, and by releasing defects. He caused more trouble on the ship than he did on Earth.

When will she understand that he gets nervous around her?

**My Immortal – Evanescence**

He was in very bad shape. Auto had caused much internal damage, to the point his memory chip was fried. How WALL-E managed to still operate and even remember everything was amazing. He was indeed a remarkable robot, very different from the others.

EVE realized that when his unconscious body was spit out from the holo-detector, crushed and scratched in many places. Though he survived toxic and dangerous situations on Earth, he couldn't live through the moment he showed his courage and determination to return them all home. That was one out of other reasons why she loved him.

He lived this whole time just for that.

I decided to put twelve up just for the fun of it. Unless it's against the rules to add more, I'm going to keep adding, when I get around to doing this again (when I'm in the mood).


End file.
